


Drunken Lullaby

by BetweenBlackandWhite



Category: Einstürzende Neubauten, Nick Cave and the Bad Seeds
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 11:23:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16660207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BetweenBlackandWhite/pseuds/BetweenBlackandWhite
Summary: Nick and Blixa come back to their hotel late at night and one thing leads to another





	Drunken Lullaby

Nick tried to open the hotel door, but the key card just didn’t want to go through. Giggling, he pulled the doorknob. "Let me do this," said Blixa, holding onto the wall. "I get everything done," Nick said, nearly losing balance. Blixa screamed with laughter. "Give me the key card," he said, and tried to open the door himself. Nick wanted to light a cigarette, but when he tried, it flew across the hallway and landed right before the elevators. "Eh, now do it right," said Nick and tried to push Blixa away. As he held onto him, the door opened and they both fell into the room. "Pssssssss," said Blixa, but was so loud that the whole hotel could hear it. "I…I didn’t... know that you can handle… slits," slured Nick, pulled himself up on the wall and tried to stand. "Why are you like that," said Blixa and tried to stand up as well but fell back to the ground when he tried. Both laughed. With a daring spin, Nick tried to take off his jacket. "Dance for me," said Blixa, still lying on the carpet. Nick started a strange-looking belly dance, tripped over his own feet and landed on the bed, still stuck in his Jacket. "Worst show EVER," said Blixa and tried to give Nick the evil eye. Nick pouted and crossed his arms. Then both burst back into laughter. "You want a show?", asked Nick and threw the Jacket to Blixa. Blixa placed the jacket over his head and threw it over his shoulders as if it were long hair. "I ask for it," he said in a high-pitched voice. Nick got up, started whistling a tune and pulled the belt out of the loops. "That's not a show at all," said Blixa and was finally able to stand up. "Wait," corrected Nick, unbuttoning his shirt. "Aha," said Blixa, trying to put on his usual derogatory face. Unfortunately, it was disturbed by a huge smile in his face. "Don’t you like what you see?", asked Nick, putting his shirt back on. Blixa said nothing and ejected a strange giggle. He held onto a chair, trying to look serious. "You're, you…are a...beautiful man," said Blixa and his hand slipped off the chair. He stumbled forward and fell onto the bed. "I knooooow," Nick said and tipped Blixas Nose. Nick positioned himself between Blixa’s legs which were dangling from the bed and unbuttoned his shirt again. Blixa raised his eyebrows. "Stop it," he said, covering his face with his hands. "Nooooo," said Nick and threw the shirt to the ground. "Now look," Nick placed his hands on Blixa’s legs. "No," he answered, still covering his eyes. Nick stumbled back a bit, was caught by the chair and grabbed the TV remote. He fiddled around with it and put on a radio program. Suddenly, the room was filled with 'Can’t get you out of my head’ by Kylie Minoque. "I once…I once made a song with her," Nick said. "I was there," said Blixa laughing. "Oh really?" Nick giggled strangely and began singing along the lines of the chorus. Blixa peeped through his fingers and saw that Nick was taking off his pants while singing the song. "You're looking," said Nick and stumbled back to where he was standing before. He tore Blixa’s hands off his face and put his hand on Blixa’s thighs. "You do know what you’re doing, Nick?" asked Blixa and laughed. "You better stop," he added but made no attempt to stop Nick. "No," Nick said defiantly, opening Blixa’s Belt. "You are serious," said Blixa and was surprised. The ceiling above him seemed to be moving. "Oh yes," Nick said, bent over Blixa and held Blixa’s arms over his head. "So, Mr. Cave, seems like I don't know you at all," said Blixa, still thinking it was a hoax. Blixa winced when Nick ran his hands into his pants. "That's like touching yourself," Nick laughed. "Just bigger," joked Blixa and had to laugh too. "How could you know?", asked Nick, demanding Blixa to do as he does. "My arm is too short, " said Blixa stretching out his arm as far as possible. "See, I'm taller." "But not stronger," said Blixa and pushed Nick away. Struggling to balance his body, Blixa stood up. The Radio played 'Toxic’ by Britney Spears. Blixa tried to free himself from his clothes. However, he failed and fell to the ground. "You want me on the carpet? You get me on the carpet," Nick said, sitting down on Blixa. "You are really serious," said Blixa, left in disbelief. "And you get that now?", asked Nick, not quite sure where to go with his hands. "With kissing?", asked Blixa playfully. Nick's face fell down on Blixa’s and their teeth collided. "Ouch!", both screamed almost in sync before bursting back into laughter. Then Nick bent down again, and this time gently put his lips on Blixa’s. "You kiss better than you sing," joked Blixa and finally lay in a position where his arm wasn’t too short to reach Nick. "Oh God," Nick whispered in surprise. Blixa started to gently move his hand up and down. "Fffffuuuuck," Nick groaned with a weird melody. Blixa Laughed. "Is it good?", he asked. Nick nodded and stared at him. Then he couldn't keep his eyes open anymore. His breath got heavier. His arms could barely hold him up. Nick groaned and Blixa closed his hand more firmly. "Like that?", he asked. Nick took his right hand and put it over Blixa’s. "That's your rhythm?", asked Blixa with a mischievous undertone. "Fuck, I’m coming," Nick groaned. "I hope so," responded Blixa. "... but ...," said Nick and opened his eyes. "I don’t care if you hit me," said Blixa. Nick winced, groaned loudly and slumped down on Blixa. "Fuck," Nick said sweating. He placed his head on Blixa’s breast. "Fuck was that good," Nick whispered, trying to overcome the dizziness. Blixa lifted Nick's head and kissed him. Hesitantly, Nick's hand wandered down Blixa’s breast. The kiss became more passionate. "Tell me when I’m not doing it right," whispered Nick, kissed him and put his hand around Blixa. "Das ist so geil," said Blixa in German. Nick laughed and stopped for a second. "Please, don’t stop," said Blixa, almost begging him to continue. Nick moved his hand up and down once, then stopped again. "Don't stop," Blixa begged and bit his underlip. "You want more?", Nick asked teasing him. Blixa nodded. "Give it to me," he said, and Nick kept going. Blixa began to writhe and groan, pulled Nick closer to him and kissed him. Both looked at each other smiling. "We’re dirty," Nick said, glancing at his hand. "Shower?", asked Blixa. "Together?", Nick asked in return. The radio was playing 'Bootylicious' by Destiny’s Child.


End file.
